


The Prince's Hair

by Majesticone



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Crossover, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majesticone/pseuds/Majesticone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For those of you who haven't heard of her, Ashley Holmes is my Sherlock oc.  Well, she started off as a Sherlock oc and now she's insanely multifandom.  And she knows it.  I know this fic is a little short but it's been on my mind for a while and I didn't see the point in making it longer, as it was just one scene that I'd imagined and wanted to write down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince's Hair

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been obsessed with characters braiding each other's hair and it is entirely this artist's fault: http://www.deviantart.com/art/Of-Hobbits-and-Hair-Braiding-2-415146805 . It's also because I've had this strange headcanon for a long time that Ashley is the one who braided Legolas' hair, and I don't know why. But here it is. Enjoy!

"Sit down." Ashley didn't exactly know how to ask things nicely, even to Legolas, so she resorted to demanding them. Especially this sort of thing. She didn't know what he would think if she asked him if she could braid his hair, but it had to be done. It couldn't wait any longer.

No, Ashley didn't necessarily have a crush on the young Elven prince. She did, however, know beautiful hair when she saw it. Hair that needed to be braided.

She must. Braid. His. Hair.

"Why?" asked Legolas, raising an eyebrow. Ashley hated it when he did that. It reminded her too much of other people she knew.

Cursing a little under her breath, she folded her arms over her chest and tried to stand a little taller. "Does it matter? Sit down!" This only earned her another eyebrow raise. "Pleeeeeeeaaaaaase?" she whined.

An amused smirk rose to the Elf's lips and he shrugged, taking the quiver off of his shoulder and handing it to her. "I'm assuming I'll like whatever you're going to do?"

The petite brunette rolled her eyes. "I don't know," she mumbled, setting the quiver on the ground. "Okay, I just hope you're not a tender-head..." That wouldn't go down too well. She /did/ want to survive this, after all. Shrugging, she gently took a few strands and began to french-braid them. The Elf chuckled when he realized what she was doing, and relaxed a little. He hadn't known what he was expecting from Ashley, but this hadn't been it. "You know, you could have just asked."

"Your face could've just asked," Ashley shot back, rolling her eyes.

"What?"

"Never mind. It was too embarrassing. And if you said no, I wouldn't have been able to achieve my dream."

"Your dream was to play with my hair?" He was laughing now.

"Stop laughing, you're making me mess up, you moron!" Ashley finally finished the first braid and moved on to the other side of his head. She would do three; two tight frenchbraids on the sides of his head and one fishtail braid on the back, letting the rest of his hair stay down.

"Sorry," he chuckled, trying to contain himself. But the situation was all too funny: a socially awkward skin-changer with an addiction to playing with people's hair. "You should do my father next," he commented, snorting.

"No, no, no," Ashley said quickly. "No, no, no. Now that would be oober-awkward."

Legolas only laughed.


End file.
